Modern geographic information systems such as the Google™ Earth system enable the sophisticated display and analysis of geocoded data. Nevertheless, as the amount of data increases, a simple display of a dataset on a map view with icons represented at geocoded coordinates often creates a cluttered and unusable map interface. It remains a challenge to present the data in a usable interface.